


The end of the world: everything has gone to hell

by Animegirl1152



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Cussing, F/F, F/M, I'm bad at tags lol, Rape, Seperation, Sign Language, Violence, some bad grammar and spelling, trigger warrings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1152/pseuds/Animegirl1152
Summary: The world has gone to shit, you lost your mom and people close to you. Everyone in the group is basically extended family. Basically, you are Dee. Rick is your dad in this au. You go through a lot, loss, betrayal, pain, depression. You are a badass. You do a whole lot, you are sorta a open book but a closed book at the same time. You and carl were best friend until he broke your trust. Sneaking around, parents getting mad. You learning how to open up. And well you act a bit like a crackhead.
Relationships: Enid x Carl, carl x Alex (oc), enid x Alex, gleen x maggie, rick x michonne





	The end of the world: everything has gone to hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions on this story. And I will try to do my best in this story. I took this story and kinda took it to a different path. The characters I sorta depreciated them in my own way. some things will stay the same and some things will be different. I'm also interested in what you guys wanna read and what ships you want and what you want in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Carl get into some mischief and you and your bsf end up getting together.

Prologue  
It has been 6 months since the world ended. You are 14 and your best friend Carl is 13. Your dad's are best friends since high school. Your mom Lori and Carl's mom Amelia died from a walker attack on your camp 1 month ago. You and Carl have been each other's support system.

\------------

It was a hot Georgia day, (your dad and Carl's dad make decisions together.) "Alright, everyone Rick and I have been talking about where we're gonna go and we decided on the CDC ." Shane said. You and Carl were holding hands because you guys are "best friends". Shane and Rick walked over towards y'all. "Hi dad" You said with a bright smile on your face. Carl let go of your hand so you both could go and hug your dad's. "Hey bud" Shane said to Carl as he ruffled his hair. "Hey sweetheart." Rick said pulling you into a hug. You return the hug. "Alright, kiddos go hangout over by Dale, Shane and I gotta go talk about the CDC and when we're gonna leave." Rick says smiling. You and Carl smiled and went over to the R.V. where Dale is. You went over to Shane and gave him a hug. Shane is basically your uncle. Shane returned the hug Carl did the same with your dad. You and Carl headed over to the R.V. where Dale is to draw. Rick and Shane went over to a tree where there is a bench to talk.

"Hey Car, wanna do something fun." "What do you have in mind, Alex?" Carl is now intrigued. "Just follow me, Dale is busy talking to Glenn so come on, you got your knife ready?" "Yeah, but Alex what are we gonna go do." You grab Carl's hand and look around to make sure the coast is clear. Once you see that the coast is clear, you dragged Carl behind you as you booked it into the woods."Let's kill some walkers." "Okay, but if we run into a big herd we're coming back to camp okay?" "Yeah, yeah." You and Carl begin to walk into the woods and found some walkers. You both killed a walker each. You grabbed Carl's hand while you guy's were walking. Carl blushed and you let out a little laugh. You were covered in walker blood and while you guys were walking you ran into a tree and you cut your nose. "Omg, Alex are you okay??" "I'm fine" You said laughing. You brushed it off.

Y'all ended up killing a total of 8 walkers, you both killed 4. Carl was lucky and didn't get walker blood on him, you on the other hand did, you got it all over your shirt, pants and a little on your face. You both started to head back to camp. When you got back to the camp both of y'all's dad's came running up to you. You knew you we're gonna get a mouthful from your dad. "Alexandra Grimes!!" "Oh shit!" You whispered. Carl almost busted out laughing but didn't because both of your dad's were walking towards y'all.  
"Carl" Shane said in a very stern voice. "Oh shit!" Carl whispered. When they finally got over to y'all, you both were completely silent. " "Hey dad"~~ you said extending the word. "Were you two killing walkers?" Rick asked in a angry stern voice. "It was my idea, I told Carl that we should go kill some walkers for fun." "Killing walkers is not suppose to be fun, we kill because we have to. If your mother were here!! And what's worse is you put Carl in danger and you could have gotten killed. Did you think of that! No you didn't you always act before thinking, I'm very disappointed in you right now. And this is the 5th time you have sneaked out!!" Rick said kinda yelling. "If mom were here what. What would she do?! You don't care how I feel and how I've been coping with mom's death because your to worried about the Fucking CDC- you begin to cry a little- you know what here is the dumb fucking knife." You put the knife in Rick's hand hard. You yelled while crying. You stormed off and headed to your tent.


End file.
